


Суженый

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Танабата по русским традициям</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суженый

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Длинные проворные пальцы сплетали травинки и стебли, перебирали цветы, сложенные кучкой на коленях, и, выцепив подходящие, добавляли их к остальным. Мориске так засмотрелся на эти монотонные движения, что не замечал ничего больше, и когда Алиса сказала: «Ну вот, готово», с удивлением обнаружил у нее в руках венок.

— Здорово, — он кивнул, стараясь не выдать, что ничего в этом не понимает.

— Подожди.

Алиса надела венок на голову, повернулась всем телом, давая заново оценить свою работу. В темном ореоле из колокольчиков и каких-то еще безымянных для Мориске растений ее волосы и кожа казались еще светлей, призрачно-белыми, только сбоку скулы касалось оранжевое свечение, что едва дотягивалось сюда от фонарей на верхушке склона. 

— Красиво, — сказал Мориске, глядя на ее лицо.

— Спасибо, Яку-кун, — она улыбнулась, сощурив глаза, а Мориске искал, что еще можно сказать, чтобы она и дальше отвечала ему так радостно.

Сняв венок, Алиса поднялась, отряхнула сор с одежды. Со стороны реки, путаясь в складках ее платья, дул легкий, полный влаги ветер — отголосок затяжной непогоды последних недель, — но у Мориске никак не получалось продохнуть сквозь внезапную духоту. Он не думая проследил за движением, а теперь не мог отвести глаз, потому что прямо перед ним оказались аккуратные, круглые коленки. Ноги у Алисы были почти такие же длинные, как у Льва, только стройнее, вызывали стыдливое желание прикоснуться и не заставляли одним своим видом рефлекторно настроиться на неприятности.

От этих мыслей Мориске невольно обернулся проверить, не возвращаются ли еще Лев с Инуокой. Они целую вечность назад ушли купить «чего-нибудь пожевать», оставив их с Алисой наедине. Застряли там, наверное, в тире или еще за какой чепухой — подумал Мориске. Пусть бы застряли.

— Бабушка рассказывала, что в России где-то в это время тоже праздник, — произнесла Алиса, задумчиво покусывая губу, словно и не к нему обращалась.

— Похож на Танабату? Бывает ведь, что традиции пересекаются.

— М, может быть. Там есть обычай: девушки плетут венки и спускают по реке. — Она игриво приподняла брови и направилась к берегу.

Мориске тут же пошел следом, пока Алиса не превратилась в неразличимый силуэт, пока голос вместе с историей не потерялись.

— Зачем это?

Он смотрел теперь сверху вниз: как кончики пальцев окунаются в воду, как та подхватывает венок и уносит его вдаль.

— Где-то его выловит… — Алиса пожала плечами, — кто-нибудь. И значит, это моя судьба. Должно быть, так это работает.

— Глупости, — пробормотал Мориске, а спохватившись, добавил: — Слишком несерьезно для выбора пары.

— Ну а вдруг…

Поверхность реки серебрилась рябью, венок скользил по ней и качался одиноким пятном. Глаза начинало колоть от полумрака.

— Лишь бы не утонул, — вздохнула Алиса, когда волны поднялись сильнее прежнего.

— А если утонет?

Она вскинула голову, недовольно нахмурилась, будто что-то плохое могло произойти от одних вопросов.

— Не знаю. Буду несчастливой в любви? Смотри! Тонет…

«Глупости», — повторил про себя Мориске, сжимая кулаки. В ее тоне звучало столько досады, что самому становилось обидно. Он сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул вперед.

Сквозь громкий плеск едва пробивались ее слова, выкрикнутые в спину; в груди ошалело колотилось сердце, а потом замерло на мгновение, когда Мориске нырнул под воду. Едва ли прошла хотя бы пара минут, прежде чем он ухватил наконец венок — он надеялся, что это был не клочок водорослей, — но Мориске уже задыхался от холода. Он вышел на берег и как мантру твердил себе: «Не дрожи, не дрожи, не дрожи». Протянул руку, чувствуя, что пальцы разогнуть будет непросто.

— Я поймал, — сказал он хрипло.

— Да, — шепотом согласилась Алиса. Ее широко распахнутые глаза не моргали. — Ты поймал, Яку-кун.

Она улыбнулась, счастливо и честно, а потом наклонилась, касаясь губами щеки Мориске, мигом унимая дрожь и прогоняя холод.


End file.
